The requirement for a tight collaboration in working environments as well as a strong wish for increased personal communication grows every day. Often, such a communication is based on text messages which are exchanged using a variety of different communication tools. Many times, chat sessions are used in personal and work scenarios. In some cases, the communication is one-to-one. In other cases, many people are involved in the communication. The underlying communication tools typically allow exchanging messages in multiple windows quasi-simultaneously.
In personal communication, a problem that may occur is a sender addressing a sentence, a phrase or complete message to a wrong person; i.e., to a person whose communication thread may be open in a different window. The sender may have chosen, for example, wrong expressions, the wrong context, or the wrong message tone.
Several attempts have been made to address the preceding shortcomings; for example: by using different colors for each recipient or by showing the name or an image of the recipient in a prominent way. However, the sender of the message can be so focused on what the sender is typing that no attention is paid by the sender to the color scheme or icons.